The New Warehouse Agent
by Gohanssj4
Summary: When a secret war drags Claudia into it, will she fight or flight? Takes place after Emily Lake and Stand. Claudia/OC
1. Chapter 1

The New Warehouse Agent

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own warehouse 13 or assassin's creed, but I do own my oc.

**Summery: Crossover with Warehouse 13 and Assassin's Creed: **When a secret war drags Claudia into it, what will she do fight or flight? Takes place after Emily Lake and stand.

* * *

oc:

Name: Ryo Hatake

Age: 22

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 150 lbs

Race: Italian/Japanese

Appearance: Silver/Gray hair parted down the middle with three bangs hanging in front of his face. He has a scar over his left eye, a scar on the right side of his lips, and a scar on his torso from his left shoulder to right hip. Light brown eyes.

Clothes: Modern style Assassin's hoodie (black) with a red under shirt and black cargo pants and a pair of parkour running shoes. (**material is stronger than Kevlar and liquid armor and weighs less**)

Weapons: Modern hidden blade on the left arm and shock blade (comes in later) on the right arm (**pics in Trivia section of assassin's creed wikia under hidden blade**) a hidden gun and an hk mark 23 handgun. Hidden short sword.

* * *

Parking my bike at a little club in Univille, South Dakota and walking in looking the place over. Looking at all the exits and locations of the bars, tables and stage. Quickly activating my eagle sense to see if there are any templars in the premises of the building. When deciding that it was safe I picked a table with my back against the wall so I can see the stage while being able to see the entire club.

"Sir, Can I get you anything to drink and something to eat?" one of the club's waitresses ask while getting her notepad ready.

"Yes, a coke and a hamburger if you have it." I said while glancing at her. As she finished writing my order down she asked "Will that be all?" "Yes. Thank you." I answered.

Looking at the stage I notice a girl maybe a year or two younger than me with short red hair with a yellow strip in her hair sitting down on the stool with a guitar. "My name is Claudia Donovan and I'll be playing a few songs for tonight." _"Seems my source was right that she'll be playing here tonight. Now we sit and wait."_ I thought after hearing her name. Then Claudia started to play her guitar and sing, as my drink and burger came.

Oh, Yeah

Alright

Somebody's Heine' is crowding my icebox

Somebody's cold one is givin' me chills

Guess I'll just close my eyes

Oh yeah, all right, feels good inside

Flip on the tele'

Wrestle with Jimmy

Something is bubbling behind my back

The bottle is ready to blow

Say it ain't so

Your drug is a heart-breaker

Say it aint' so

My love is a life-taker

I can't confront you, I never could do

That which might hurt you so try and be cool

When I say, "This way is a water slide away from me

That takes you further every day, hey, so be cool"

Say it ain't so

Your drug is a heart-breaker

Say it ain't so

My love is life-taker

Dear Daddy, I write you, in spite of years of silence

You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good or so I hear

This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings

Like father, step-father, the son is drowning in the flood

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Say it ain't so

Your drug is a heart-breaker

Say it ain't so

My love is a life-taker

As she finished the chorus three men walked in from the front door and they split up one sat on the left side of the stage another sat a on the right while the third sat close to the door. Looking at the three with my eagle sense _"Templars, and judging by the way they had chosen their sitting locations. The one closest to the front door will walk out before Claudia and stand next to the door so as it closes he can take her while the two by the stage will follow her out to make sure she can't run. They probably have a van outside with two or three more men inside for back up. Not very effective, easy to spot and to get around."_ The waitress came by again after I finished eating I ordered another coke and told her to have it at the bar second seat from the stage. Getting up to walk over there when Claudia started another song.

Blue jeans, White shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You so fresh to death & sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!

"_Sitting over here will allow me to ask her for a drink and then I can walk her to her car preventing them from taking her right away. These guys may suck at making themselves anonymous but they're not stupid they won't take someone when there's a witness and I doubt they would want to cause a scene in a small town. Most likely they'll follow her until she's alone then make their move. And seeing as I parked my bike behind the building, I could follow them without being noticed."_ I thought while listening to her song with my hand and foot taping along with it.

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time

Big dreams, gangster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like: "no please, stay here,"  
We don't need no money we can make it all work  
But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday  
I stayed up waitin', anticipatin' and pacin' but he was  
Chasing paper  
"Caught up in the game" that was the last I heard

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time

You went out every night  
And baby that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side  
Cause Ima ride or die  
Whether you fail or fly  
Well shit, at least you tried.  
But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died  
I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind  
I just want it like before  
We were dancin' all night  
Then they took you away- stole you out of my life  
You just need to remember...

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?  
Love you more  
Than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember  
I will love you till the end of time

Walking off the stage and putting her guitar in the case I walk up to her "Excuse me miss Donovan, I wanted to tell you that you sounded great let me guess those songs were Say it ain't so by Weezer and Blue jeans by Lana Del Rey" I said "Yeah, do you listen to them?" she asked nervously blushing from the compliment. "Occasionally I listen to them. By the way my name is Ryo Hatake." I said shaking her hand "Would you like to have a cup of coffee will me before you head home?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Yea sure." She said biting her lower lip as I pulled a seat for her at the bar. The bar tender comes by as I take a sit. "What can I get you two?" Claudia goes first "A French vanilla coffee." "I'll take my coffee black with 2 sugars." The bar tender sets the two coffees down. Grabbing my coffee I take a look around noticing that the three men are still where they were glancing at Claudia a few times. "You know the architecture of the place is great, the slightly higher ceiling makes it feel roomy without making feel too big and the lighting has a calming affect." I said turning back to her then taking a sip of my coffee. "Yea, I guess it does feel more comfortable than a regular bar, so do you play guitar?" she said curiously. "When ever I get free time." "When you get free time, what do you do?" she asked. "I'm an engineer or inventor, fore instants I built my own motorcycle. So what do you do as a living assuming that you're not a singer?" I answered then questioned. "I work for the IRS." She answered though I could tell that she was lying but didn't say anything. "IRS, man people must hate you." I said jokingly. The conversation continued until we were both finished with our coffees.

Getting up I asked her "Hey Claudia, If you would like to go out some time give me a call." giving her my cell number then picking up her guitar case implying that I'll walk her to her car. As we were going outside I noticed the three templars slowly getting up. Stopping at Claudia's car I put her guitar in the passenger seat. "Well drive home safely and have a good night Claudia." I said saying her name in the Italian pronunciation while opening the car door for her. "uh- Y-yeah you t-too." Claudia said nervously biting her lower lip and blushing.

I walk to the back of the building and get on my bike. Stopping at the corner of the building to see a black van start to drive off in the direction Claudia went. Turning off my bikes head lights and turning on my helmet's night driving system which allow me to drive at high speeds at night without headlights. Following the van with a distance of 50 feet. _"Thank God for the fact that my bike is silent to the point that anything more than ten feet away can't hear it."_ After about 10 – 15 minutes Claudia turns into what looks like a bed & breakfast and the van continues for about a few more feet before turning around. Deciding that it was safe I turned on the headlights and headed to my hotel.

* * *

Claudia

Walking into the living room to see Pete, Myka, and Leena sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Claudia what happed tonight, your aura is shining?" Leena asked making me blush as Pete and Myka looked at me curiously.

"Nothing." I said trying to deny anything. But Myka and Leena notice that I'm still blushing. "Yeah nothing, who is it?" Myka asked with that knowing smile. Pete jumps up off the couch "come on Claud who's the lucky guy."

"argh- Fine I met a guy at the club tonight and we had some coffee and talked. Then he gave me his number." I said giving up knowing that they would bug me about it. Leena smiles then walks off to the kitchen. _"Why did Leena just smile like she knew something?"_ "So what's his name and what does look like?" Myka Questioned me wanting to know the details. "Um- his name is Ryo Hatake and he has white-ish silver hair…" "WHAT!" Both Myka and Pete screamed cutting me off. "Claud don't tell me you're attracted to older men, WAY older men?" Pete asked scared of the answer.

I look at Pete angry and embarrassed "Pete, he is only a year older than me he just has naturally gray hair." Pete looks down apologetically. "Please go on Claudia." Myka says telling me to continue to describe the guy.

"Well he has light brown eyes and one scar running down his left eye and another scar on the right side of his lips. Oviously well built. He's also an engineer. He plays the guitar when ever he has free time." I said before heading up to my room.

* * *

Ryo

Walking up to my hotel room I check my surrounding to make sure I wasn't followed. Satisfied I open my door and walk in turning on the lights. Grabbing my HK mark 23 and withdrawing my hidden blade while running quickly to the woman pushing her up against the opposite wall from the door. Placing the blade up to her throat while pointing the gun to the guy on her left "Who are you and what are you doing here." I demanded in a calm, but blood chilling voice. Keeping my eyes on the two guys on either side of the woman making sure they wouldn't move. "I could be asking you that same question Mr. Hatake." The woman said calmly as if her life was not in danger. _"Well they're not working for the templars but that still doesn't excuse them to breaking into my hotel room. I have a blade to her throat and a gun on one of her men, yet her voice and heart beat is steady. Who is she?" _"Why have you been following Claudia Donovan? Tell me now." The woman half questioned and half demanded. Putting my weapons away but still watching them closely for any sign of an attack. "Tell me what your relationship with Claudia is, Ms.?" I asked. "Mrs. Frederic, And I am her Director." she answered. Walking over to my bag and opening it. I pull out to folders and walk back to Mrs. Frederic. "These are files on both Claudia and Joshua Donovan. Files indicating that a certain organization is planning to kidnap them." I informed while handing them to her. "Who is this organization and why do they want to kidnap Claudia and Joshua?" Mrs. Frederic asked in an authoritative voice.

Pulling out one of the chairs and motioning her to sit down. After she sat down I started "Well I guess I'll start by telling you about both organizations and their goals. Alright before you start jumping to conclusions listen to everything I have to say." I stopped to see if she understood and agreed. "Now as I said before there are two organizations one known as The Knights Templar or better know today as Abstergo and many other major companies and agencies. Their goal is to bring peace to the world. Now the other Group is the Assassin's a group also wanting to bring peace to the world." Stopping so Mrs. Frederic can understand what I said. Seeing her nod I continue "Now the difference between the two orders is the way they go about bringing the peace. The Templars believe that they can bring peace to the world by using ancient artifacts know as the Pieces of Eden to control humanities lives, beliefs, and practically everything that makes us humans. While the Assassin's believe that the only the world can be at peace is to let humans have their freewill letting the humans to decide to be peaceful when they are ready. They believe the ancient artifacts should not be used to control people or as weapons, but for the knowledge that is contained in the Pieces of Eden. I was born into the Assassin order. Any questions on what I've said so far?" I stopped for any questions she may have. "Could you tell me more about these artifacts, and what this has to do with Claudia and Joshua?" she asked wanting to know more about the P. .

I took few seconds to look her and her men over to verify that I can trust them. Satisfied I begin "Well seeing as I can trust you, I'll tell you. The P. were made by the first civilization or what we assassins call them 'Those Who Came Before'. There were 50 pieces but now there are 48 due to two of them being destroyed by the templar, assassin war. Not too much is known about them but we do know that all of the artifacts were capable of controlling the minds and bodies of the human race. There are only a few people that aren't mentally controlled by the artifacts, those people are born with a special bloodline to the first civilization and are born with a sixth sense which we call eagle sense." I paused few a minutes. "Now as for the reason that this concerns Claudia and Joshua is that from what I can assume they were born with this bloodline. Now before you ask just because someone has this bloodline doesn't mean they have control over the sixth sense most have to know that they have it and be trained or have a need to use it. If Claudia and Joshua are indeed people born to this bloodline that means the templars are going to either kidnap them to use as experiments and kill them afterward or they will just kill them." I finished my explanation leaving it open for questions.

Mrs. Frederic sits there thinking for a few minutes "What kind of experiments and how could we be able to tell that someone has this bloodline?" Looking at her for a second then at my feet "Well the experiment is a project that uses a machine to decode and read the genetic memory stored in our DNA. Now to tell the truth both orders use this machine which is call an animus the assassin's manly use it as secondary training device because it allows you to learn the things your ancestors knew but at a price, long exposure can cause the user to lose their mind to the point of suicide, which is the reason few assassins ever use it. The templars force their 'subjects' to use it until they either get the information they want or the 'subject' dies. There are a few ways to tell if one is an assassin. One way is by seeing if any family member was born into the order. Two you train the person until they are able to use their abilities, or three you use the animus to search their DNA for any ancestor that is in common with a known assassin."

"What about Joshua is he safe?" she asked with concern. Smiling at her I said "Yeah I contacted the assassin guild in Switzerland when I found out and told them to protect him."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review. Like, dislike. First fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Warehouse Agent 

Chapter: 2

* * *

In Artie's office

Artie was walking around the office getting things ready before going to his bedroom. "Arthur we need to talk." Mrs. Frederic said appearing out of nowhere. "Mrs. Frederic!" Artie said after flinching. "What is it?" Artie asked while sitting down.

"NO! I'll not let someone who kills people for a living to join the warehouse." Artie said angrily "First off it is not your decision on who is to join the warehouse and second if you didn't hear me Claudia's and Joshua's lives are at risk." Mrs. Frederic said while staring him down. "Their lives are in even more danger if this guy decides to kill them himself! What's to say this guy isn't lying, for all we know he could be the enemy after all he is an assassin!" Artie yelled not caring that Mrs. Frederic was glaring at him. "Arthur. He was not lying, why would he tell us that some is after Claudia? Why did he not kill her when he had the chance and why did he not kill me. He could of killed me and my body guards without getting a scratch on him. He is going to be working here to protect and train Claudia and that is Final." She said before leaving.

* * *

The next day in Artie's office

"What! Artie I DON'T want to get a new partner I WANT to bring Steve back!" Claudia Yelled after hearing that she is getting a new partner. "I know Claudia, really I don't want this guy to join either but it is Mrs. Frederic's orders." Artie said with a hint of anger in his voice. Pete and Myka walk up to them Pete asking Artie "Wait Artie, What is wrong with this guy that is joining the team?" Artie glances and the two "Mrs. Frederic told me that the information about him is confidential the only thing I can say is that he knows about dangerous artifacts."

The chirping of the entrance door notified the team that the new guy has just came in. As Claudia turns to see her new partner her eyes widen as they fall upon the guy her mouth slightly parts as her mind comes to blank. Pete walks up to the guy "Hey you must be the new guy, my name's Pete Lattimer, its nice to meet you" he said putting his hand up for a handshake. The guy shakes Pete's "Yea, name's Ryo Hatake, nice to meet you too." Myka's eyes widen a bit "Wait Ryo Hatake as in the…" "Ryo W-what are you- Are you my- You're my new partner." Claudia says cutting off Myka after her initial shock-confusion. "Yea and you know last night I swear you said you were an IRS agent." Ryo said with a smirk on his face. Claudia turns to Artie remembering what he had said "Artie why do you not like him joining the team?" she asked still confused. Ryo looks over to the older guy as Artie says "I don't trust him, not after knowing what he does for a living." Claudia and everyone else besides Ryo looks at Artie confused. "What that he is an engineer?" Claudia asked confused and partially angry. "Claudia he obviously has his reasons to not trust me which perfectly understandable." Claudia looks to Ryo confused. "No, that is not alright." "What is going on?" Myka said seeing as she and Pete were completely confused. Ryo looked at his watch "Look I explain everything after we get back from the airport."

"Why are we going to the airport?" Claudia questioned again confused. Ryo smiling says "Well to get your brother Claudia, and his plane is landing in an hour." "Wait Joshua's co…" Claudia started to say before being cut of by Ryo saying he'll explain later.

"Oh, and Mrs. Frederic could you please be at the B&B when we get back. Thank you." Ryo said before he walked through the door.

"Wait Mrs. Frederic isn't here." Pete said before looking around. "Ah" The group screamed, surprised that she was behind them. "How did he do that?" everyone said under their breath.

As Pete, Claudia and Myka walked outside Pete runs up to Ryo's car "A 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392, Awesome I call shotgun." Pete said getting in the passenger seat. Ryo raises his eyebrows at Pete's child like attitude while walking over the passenger side down and opening it. He speaks in a tone like a parent talking to a child "No Pete, That seat is reserved for Claudia. Now get out and go to your own car."

* * *

Ryo and Claudia – Claudia's Pov

The interior of the car has gray and dark red seats with black trim and the dash/console has real Japanese cherry wood paneling. We've been driving for a while listening to his ipod's playlist. "Ryo why is Joshua coming here and how do you know about him?" I ask hoping he would answer my question but when I looked at his face I could already tell that he going to say his "I'll explain later Claudia." Deciding to just listen to the music until we get to the airport when a song I new hear of started playing, looking at the songs name 'secret life'. "Ryo what song is this?" I questioned. "Secret Life by the subdigitals, it's from an old cartoon called code lyoko." He said before singing along with it.

Half-man, half-Torn  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
Blue-red, switch my head  
You can make me out in this virtual center

Right now, we're fighting for our world  
We know that we're surrounded  
Got no time for girls, they just clash  
Hey now, we are on our own  
We're here to bring the sunshine to a million homes

In a secret life  
In a secret life  
In a secret life  
In a secret life

Half-trained, half-skill  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
This way, any way  
You can make me out in this virtual center

Right now, we're fighting for our world  
We know that we're surrounded  
Got no time for girls, they just clash  
Hey now, we are on our own  
We're here to bring the sunshine to a million homes

In a secret life  
In a secret life  
In a secret life  
In a secret life

Half-trained, half-skill  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
This way, any way  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
Half-man, half-Torn  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
Blue-red, switch my head  
You can make me out in this virtual center

Half-trained, half-skill  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
This way, any way  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
Half-trained, half-skill  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
This way, any way  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
You can make me out in this virtual center  
You can make me out in this virtual center

* * *

At the airport heading home- Ryo

"But why does he get to ride in your car and not me." Pete whined after seeing Joshua getting in the back of the challenger. I look at him "Well three reasons number one, he is Claudia's brother, number two, Claudia and Joshua are my main concern at the moment, and three you and Myka did not have to come along." I said before getting in my car.

Claudia and Joshua were talking when Joshua asked "Claudia who is this guy?" "That is Ryo Hatake I met him at the club I sing at the other night and it turns out that he is my new partner." Claudia said with a slight blush which Joshua picked up on. "So Ryo, do you like my sister?" Joshua asked with a half joking and half serious tone. "Yeah, why, is this where you tell me that classic 'you touch her and I'll kill you' line, because I'd hate to break it to you but you wouldn't stand a chance in fighting me." I said jokingly which caused him to laugh. The conversions between the three of us continued but I was thinking in the back of my mind on how to tell them that they're possibly assassins.

* * *

At the B&B – Ryo

I see a woman standing at the door who is looking back at me, using my eagle sense I see that she is safe. As I walked up to the door I hear say "You must be the new guy and Claudia's boyfriend." stressing the word 'boyfriend'. "Yeah and you are?" I answer then asked. "Leena and I have to say your aura is tortured but yet gentle at the same time." She said after looking at me for a few seconds. I look at her with a smirk "Now wouldn't you like to know. Maybe in time I'll tell you seeing as your aura tells me that I can trust you." Both Leena and Claudia say "You can read auras."

A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room. I look around the room trying to find the words to say when my eyes fall upon Claudia and Joshua. "Alright I know all of you are wondering why Artie doesn't trust me, why Joshua is here, and why I'm here." I said looking at everyone as they shake their heads. "The reason for all of those is that I'm from an organization of assassin's and we found some troubling news that our enemy, The Knights Templar, believe that Claudia and Joshua are both born to the assassin order. And I was sent here to protect Claudia and even Joshua if possible from the Templars and to also train them." As I said that everyone besides Mrs. Frederic and Artie become shocked and scared. Looking over at Claudia I see multiple conflicting feeling scared, anger, but most of all of the feelings, the strongest was that of pain. "WAIT! You're telling me that you only pretended to like me just to get me to trust you! Just so you can stop your enemy from coming after me and Joshua!" She yelled with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She got up and rushed to the front door. "WAIT! Claudia, Fuck, I just knew this was going to happen. Mrs. Frederic inform the others." I said as I rush out after Claudia, but it was too late she had already driven off. Getting in my car I chase after using my eagle sense to catch up with her.

* * *

Claudia

I started to drive to the only place I knew that made me feel safe, the warehouse. _"Damn it, I should have known that there was alternative motive for him to get close me." _I thought while tears were rushing down my face. _"Why is it hurting me so much? We just met." _Getting a bad feeling in my gut, I look up in the rearview mirror to see a pair of headlights. So I step on the gas thinking that it was Ryo. The headlights start coming in fast to the point that I could see the vehicle. "Wait, that's not Ryo's Car." I said now beginning to panic after seeing that the vehicle is a black van that I've never seen before. Flooring the gas trying to get away as it continued to give chase gaining distance fast. Looking back I see that the van was now at my rear left side and before I knew it the van turned right performing pit maneuver. Trying to regain control of the car and not thinking straight I turn the wheel to the right.

* * *

Ryo

Following Claudia's gold trail trying to catch up with her. I look over to the right, I notice a red-ish trail and an after image of a van turn into the same road Claudia was driving on. "Shit the Templars are after her." I said angry and scared, scared of the fact that they may kill her. _"I've have to hurry up."_ I thought while stomping the pedal to the floor, forcing the 470 hp out of the car. I continue chasing after the two trails while my mind was racing through possible way of counter attacking the Templars. "The van will most likely have about eight to ten people in the back plus the two in the front so in total fourteen men." I said to myself as I saw the two vehicles. The all of a sudden I saw one of the possible things to happen that I feared that would happen, happen. The van crashed into Claudia's El Camino causing it to flip Three times. "NO! Fuck Damn it!"

* * *

Crash Site – Ryo

Arriving at the crash site with my lights off and my engine to a low rumble stopping about twenty feet away from the were I see two of the fourteen men. I get out of the car slowly pulling out the handle for my hidden sword with my right hand, while pushing the button that released the blade. Walking up to the two guys behind the van getting things out of the back I stab the guy on my right. The guy on my left started to frantically grab his gun, but by the time he had the gun out I had pulled the sword out from the first guys back and had started a vertical slash at the man when he turned to me. The sword went through his left collar bone continuing through his ribcage hitting his left lug, heart, diaphragm, and liver. Looking around the van I saw that there was three men in front of the van talking to each other. I put my sword in the reverse hand grip while triggering the hidden blade on my left arm. Running up and stabbing the guy facing away from me in the back of the head severing the brain stem. I continue with a twisting movement to my left while bringing the sword in my right hand in an upward vertical slash to the guy that was in front of the man I just killed. The guy to the left had his gun out and had fired, missing, hitting the window above me. The few shards of glass that fell hit my mid to lower back. I look over my right shoulder to him, while leveling my hidden gun to his head. I pull the trigger to my gun before he could take another shot. Retracting both my hidden blade and sword then putting the sword's handle in its pocket.

The gun shots had drawn the attention of the other nine men. Grabbing my HK and opening the van's door I proceed to take out the nine men two at a time. Finishing with the group I rush over to Claudia's car keeping the gun out as I heard two more people. _"Shit I miss counted."_ I thought as I slowly rounded the flipped car to see two women fitting Claudia's wounds. "There we're done now let's get her to the van and out of here." One of the women had said. "Right." The other replied. Stepping out I raise my gun killing before they could even think 'Oh Shit!' walking up to them I close their eyes "May you rest in peace." I said to the two women considering they had dressed Claudia's wounds.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review like, dislike

Picture of the paint job on Ryo's Challenger check profile for link


	3. Chapter 3

The New Warehouse Agent

Chapter: 3

* * *

Ryo

I look over Claudia's wounds making sure everything was taken care of _"She is in bad shape. The bandages are only preventing her from dying of blood loss but the wounds are critical probably causing internal bleeding."_ Picking Claudia up, I carry her to my car putting her lying down in the back seat. Going to my trunk I pull out three pillows then rush back to Claudia to surround her creating a cushion that would help prevent her from moving around with the help of the seat belts. After making sure Claudia was secured in the back I went to close the trunk than ran over to her car searching for her Farnsworth. Finding it I rush back to the car getting in and speeding off in the direction of the hospital. As I was driving I opened her Farnsworth calling Pete and Myka "Claudia wher-, Ryo why do you have Claudia's Farnsworth. Wait is she okay!" Myka and Pete Questioned. "Look just head to the hospital and get an emergency team ready." I said trying to keep a level head. "What's wrong?" they both questioned me wanting to if she is okay. Losing my temper I yell at them "We don't have time to play 21 question, just get to the fucking Hospital and get a team ready." shutting the Farnsworth when I was done speaking. "Hurry the fuck up." I said to myself wanting to get the hospital quickly. Then mentally slapping myself as I remembered that I had modified the car to increase its horsepower to 650, I quickly go through my car's computer system disabling and enabling settings that would bring out that power. I floored the car rushing to get to the hospital not stopping for anything while drifting around any obstacle in my way.

Ten, fifteen minutes later I see the hospital about two blocks away, gunning it I run the two red lights almost causing an accident a police car following closely behind me for the pass five minutes. Getting to the hospital I pull up to the emergency area for the ambulances the police office pulling up behind me. I get out the car and rush round the other side to get Claudia out ignoring the police officer's orders. "Secret Service he's with us." Myka had said to the office as she and Pete came out with the paramedics' right behind them with a stretcher. Picking Claudia up slowly and placing her on the stretcher. "Sir you're going to need to move your car." one of the paramedics' said before leaving. "Right." I said not fully paying attention to what she had said. I look down at myself seeing that her blood had soaked through the bandages and onto my hands, clothes, and probably on the back seat of the car. Getting in my car to move it out of the way _"Yep the back seat is bloody."_ I thought before parking the car.

* * *

Waiting room – Ryo

I had gone to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hands after the paramedics' check me for injuries. Walking out of the bathroom I see the whole group, fear and concern for Claudia written all over their faces only one other had a third emotion on their face, anger, and that was Artie. Artie was the first to walk up to me punching me in the face and knocking me to my ass, his anger for what had happed to Claudia gave him the reason to punch me. "See what you have done, you've put Claudia in danger and now she's in the ICU because of you!" Artie yelled while picking me up off the floor getting ready to punch me again. Pete and Myka rush over to stop him, Pete holding Artie's fist back while Myka put herself between Artie and I. "Artie stop this it isn't like you to go around beating people up." She said while Pete was struggling to hold Artie's fist back. "HE PUT Claudia in DANGER!" Artie yelled back forcing Pete off him then throwing his fist hard into my stomach. Bending over slightly I grunted from the force of the punch. "Artie he tried to SAVE Claudia's LIFE!" Myka said to Artie before he shoved her out of the way. Getting ready to give me a right hook, I prepared myself for the hit, but it never came instead I heard Mrs. Frederic "Arthur stop this NOW." Looking up I see her standing between me and Artie.

Hours had gone by since the conflict with Artie and explain what had happened. Joshua was pacing the room while everyone else was prying to god. Looking over I see Artie staring daggers at me if only looks could. Looking back at my hands seeing the red stains that had remained. I was having a one sided argument with god in my mind.

The surgeon comes in an hour later, everyone but me had walked up to him. "Claudia is in a stabile condition for now. A piece of glass had pierced her liver and she has a few broken ribs, broken arm and leg. I have to say what ever that guy did, it save life." He said while taking a glance at me. Joshua looks up at the doctor who knew what Joshua wanted to ask. "I'm going to have say that you can't see her right now, even though she is stabile now there is still has a slight chance that it could change for the worst." At hearing this I get up looking at my watch just to realize what day it was and walk to the doctor. "Room number." I said as everyone just looked at me. The doctor just blinked for a few seconds before he told I couldn't see her. The next thing he knew was that he had his feet swept out underneath him and the only thing keeping him from falling was my fist clenching his scrubs. "Room number, now." I said in a deadly calm voice while thinking about stabbing my blade into his neck. "R-ro-room 2-0-6." The man stuttered as I jerked him back to his feet before I walked off.

* * *

Claudia's room – Ryo

Walking into her room I see her lying in the bed asleep. The bandages wrapping her torso and the casts on her arm and leg had drawn my attention. I walk over to her side opposite of the machines while pulling a chair up. Seeing her like this brought tears to my eyes that I couldn't fight back. Talking under my breath "Why did this have to happen, why on this day, why do the fucking Templar like to fuck up my life." I stated more than questioned. Raising my hand I brush her hair back a few times. Looking at her face I could still see the traces of tears on her cheeks. I grab her hand with one of mine and place it over her heart. As the time went on I failed to notice the door was open to a crack with Artie outside of it with a teddy bear. I was growing very tired and started to nod off to sleep while begging with god. "Please God don't take her, please not her. Don't do this to me again." I said remembering what this day has been like for me in the past before finally falling asleep with my head next to hers.

Artie walks in holding the teddy bear in his hands. He walks up to Claudia and places the bear in her arm. He than kisses Claudia's forehead before looking at me with sadness, not anger, in his eyes as he says he's sorry. As Artie left the teddy bear started to glow a light gold which soon covered Claudia's body.

* * *

Ryo's Dream

_I was running with a girl's hand in mine as I dragged her down the stairs of the basement with me going for the door. Opening the door and helping her in while closing in quickly behind me after I entered. The basement had finished walls that had dirt and dust on them. In front of the wall opposite the door are two cots and clothes on the floor next to them. A metal table is in the middle of the room. A locked cabinet was next to an old furnace next to the door. I take the girl over to the corner next to the beds. "Stay here Rei; don't move no matter what happens to me." Rei was my younger twin sister we turned 7 today. I rushed over to the door locking it and putting one of the cots under the doorknob. I backed up as I heard the doorknob shake and yelling "YOU little brats you locked us out! And to think that we went out a got you guys a birthday present." I went back over to Rei and stood in front of her in a defensive stance. All of a sudden the door burst open revealing three people two guys and one woman. And behind them was a tied up family. The family consisted of a father, a mother, and an eight year old girl. This family was actually our neighbors. "This is your birthday present instead of us torturing you two we're going to beat the shit of these guys." The one of the men had said before kissing the one woman not tied up. These two were mine and Rei's adoptive parents, the other guy was 'fathers' brother. They began to beat the crap out of the family before tying the parents back up. My 'father' took the girl over to the metal table and raped her before killing her and her parents. I could tell they were going to come after us. My uncle came up to us and grabbed Rei. "LEAVE H-HER A-Alone, please j-just t-take m-me." I stuttered begging for them to not hurt her. The adults just laughed "Hah, you really think I'm going to listen to you. Besides I know this hurts you even more than any form to physical injuries." He said before putting her on the table and proceeding to rape her. Rei screamed and cried as she was being rape, she was screaming my name begging me to help her, but I couldn't because the other man was holding me back. After a while the woman walked over to the cabinet and locked it revealing the knives, swords and many other weapon that were used to torture us. She gave one of the knives to her brother-in-law "Kill her." Was what I had heard her say as my eyes widened before she walked over to me with her own knife in hand. The guy had began to stab Rei making a bone shattering and blood chilling scream come from her mouth. Something washed over me as my sister screamed calling my name over and over "Ryo, Ryo, help me, RYO!" I didn't know what I was doing it was like someone had taken control of my body, no more like I became another person. I broke free of the hold the guy had on me and dodged back barely missing the knife coming at me it sliced my across my left eye but missed the eye itself. The woman took another swing this time cutting my lips. And as she went for a third strike I grabbed her hand slipping the knife out of it and than slit her throat. Flipping the knife around and catching the blade I then threw it at the man stabbing my sister, the knife hit him in the left temple killing him. As all of this was going on the husband to the woman I killed was grabbing a katana sword before running at me, he swung in a vertical direction as I dodged just enough to only get the tip to cut me from my left shoulder to my right hip. I fell back and as I looked up I saw another woman behind him with her own sword in his back coming out his stomach. I blacked out as my sisters screams stop as I knew she died. But before I passed out I heard this unknown woman say "How could two so called adoptive parents' torture these innocent kids."_

_Fast Forwarding to 8 years – age 15_

_I was out with my girlfriend who was my mentor's daughter. My mentor had took me in and told me of my assassin heritage while training me along with her daughter Christina. Anyway I was out with Christina we had just finished watching a movie in Florence, Italy and were headed back to the small village we lived in outside the city. "Ryo can we stop for a few minutes." Christina asked as she sat one of the bags she had after going shopping after the movie. "Look Ryo I know you hate your birthday, but I got you a few things." She said with sadness in her eyes knowing what happened to me 8 years ago. She was smiling as she bent do to get a few things of the bag. She handed me one of the boxes took out, the smallest. "Here this one first, open it." I took the box and opened it seeing a necklace with half a heart that had the letter C engraved in it. She took the necklace around her neck showing the R engraved in it. "This way we will always be together even if we're sent on different missions." I smile at her, I mean how couldn't I after seeing her beautiful smile. "Don't thank me just yet Ryo." She said while grabbing the bigger box and handing it to me. "I know how much you've been looking at that computer, so I asked mom if she could help pay for it." I opened the box seeing the computer I've been looking to buy for the past month. "I love both of this gifts, but I would of just been fine with you as my present." I said smirking at her which caused her to lightly push me "Pervert." I put the boxes back in the bag and carry it as we began walking again. We had just gotten to the entrance of the village when we stopped cold in our tracks. The village was turned from a peaceful place into a bloodshed hell hole. There were bodies of men, woman, and children people that we knew and loved were just covering the grounds. Both me and Christina were shocked and scared. Christina grabbed my arm and held on as we walk through the village to our home afraid of what we would find. As we had gotten in our front door we stopped, time stopped, as we stood there seeing our mentor, our friend, and our mother dead lying in her own pool of blood. All I could think of was how- how had this happened, this woman who taught me everything from how to fight to how trust someone and love them. The woman who was the strongest person I knew, who had become to be like a mother to me was now just dead in front of me. All of a sudden time start again. I heard a few voices coming from the other room as my eyes flashed into darkness showing red foot prints leading to the open door across from us man glowing red comes out in the open with two more people behind him, then my is flash back to normal. It was then that I felt Christina had let go of my arm only to see her running to her mother's deceased body crying and screaming. "CHRISTINA NOOO!" I yelled trying to grab her arm while dropping the forgotten bag in my other hand to the floor, but it was too late the men had fired their guns. The bullets hit her going through her torso and she started to fall, it was then when I got to her catching her. Tears falling from my eyes like a tropical storm while I screamed and pushed her hair out of the way. She tried to speak and was able to say "R-R-Ryo I-I L-Lo-v-e Y-ou." The words were almost inaudible that I barely heard her. She died in my arms as I held her close kissing forehead before whispering in Italian "rest in peace, my love." The three men walked up to me "Hello Ryo we've been looking for you all day." Said the man whose face and name I would remember until I die, Warren Vidic. Still shocked and paralyzed the two other men picked me up and took me with them to be their 12th subject._

* * *

A short chapter to show more of Ryo's background

Thanks for reading please review. if you could please notify me of any miss spelled or missing words


	4. Chapter 4

The New Warehouse Agent

Chapter: 4

* * *

Claudia's hospital room – Claudia

Opening my eyes I look to my right only to see a few medical machines and then the door opens a nurse with a clipboard walks in. "Ms. Donovan I see that you're up. I'm here to check up on your stitches and broken limbs." She said while getting things ready. "You know I'm surprised that man has been there all night with you." She said looking to my left. It was just then that I felt a hand on mine and some breathing on my shoulder. Looking to my left I see Ryo sleeping, drooling, I could see the tear stains on his cheeks. _"First eww he's drooling, and second why was he crying?"_ I thought before deciding to wake him up. I shake his shoulder while lightly speaking to him. "Ryo it's time to wake up, Ryo, Ryo it's time to wake up." He starts to stir opening his eyes. I sit up as the nurse walks over. "Alright take a few deep breaths." The nurse said while putting the stethoscope to my chest and back. Taking deep breaths I noticed Ryo looking at where the nurse's hand was at and that he was smirking. My heart skips as I start to blush. "Excuse me sir but could you please give us some privacy." The nurse said with an annoyed look on her face. With a sheepish look Ryo just says "Sorry, I would leave the room but I'm sure you know what happens to men in the morning." My eyes widen and mouth hangs open slightly as I realize what he talking about. "Eww, Ryo I didn't need to know that." I told him slightly disgusted and embarrassed. The nurse lifts up my shirt just below my breast to look at the stitches on my stomach. "Wow Y-your S-stitches are gone and there's no scar either." The nurse said puzzled as to why that would be. Ryo looks at me confused too then glance down at the teddy bear and back at me. I glance to the bear as if feeling the sensation that an artifact would give off.

The doctor had me take an MRI scan to check my bones and organs. "I don't know how to explain this but your injuries which should have taken months to heal, just healed over night." The doctor said while scratching his head as he looked at the results. By that time everyone had come to the hospital even H.G., who was spending the last few days being reinstated as a warehouse agent, Joshua had went to sign me out after the doctor said it was okay.

* * *

B&B – normal Pov

Claudia walked up to Artie handing him the bear "Artie what artifact is this?" she said curious. Artie pushed up his glasses before saying "This artifact belonged to a little girl who was dying from heart failure back in 1980 and was given a new heart from her cousin who had died in a car accident. The bear has the ability to heal injuries." Ryo walks up to Claudia "Claudia you need to listen to what I have to say." He then told her and the rest of the group everything and answered their questions. "So the assassin's murder people to keep peace." Myka asked as if not understanding the logic in it. "Not exactly Myka, people in the assassin order are just that, assassins, not murders believe it or not there is a difference. Murderers kill people for their own selfish gain and will kill anyone regardless of age, sex, and innocence or guilt. The assassin order assassinates people who want to control and harm others. The assassin's have three rules they must follow or they themselves will be put to death. First is the assassin must stay his/her blade from the flesh of an innocent, second he/she must hide in plain sight using the crowd hide them, and third they must not bring harm to the brotherhood whether direct or indirect. The assassin's believe in the quote 'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.'" Ryo explained. "That is rather cynical to believe in." H.G. had said. "Like my ancestor Ezio Auditore had once said 'It would be if it were doctrine. But it is merely an observation of the nature of reality. To say nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.' And I also believe this quote shows the fact that history is often written to hide the truth of reality." Ryo says explaining the Creed in his Italian accent. "Who's an assassin or templar?" Joshua asked "Like are the assassin's 007 agents and the templars the villains of the agents." Pete asked while making a gun out of his fingers acting like a 007. Everyone looked at him as if he was an idiot until they heard fits of laughter. Ryo was holding his gut as he laughed. "You can't seriously think that was funny." Everyone said as Pete looked offended. "No it's not that, it's the fact that people still think that the government agencies are the good guys." Ryo said while laughing lightly. "Wait what do mean by that?" Myka questioned. Everyone looks at Ryo as he starts to explain. "What I mean is that government agencies, political parties, and commercial companies. They're the guys who want control, the templars. The assassins tend to be in more civil jobs like school teachers, plumbers, bankers, telecommunications, and etc."

* * *

Few hours later – Ryo

Few hours later after explaining the few questions everyone had, I decided to have Claudia and Joshua sit in the living room with me as I explain their training. "You both have a choice in the matter of joining the brotherhood but I would not feel comfortable if you two didn't get the training to protect yourself and the ones you love. I can tell you both that just with the fact that the templars know you're assassins by blood they're not going to stop coming after you. The templars will stop at nothing to either take you as prisoners or kill you, they will go after you, your friends, and anyone you hold dear to you. I know this from experience. Joshua you're going to be here for week training under me along with your sister. After that week you're going to get training from the team in Switzerland, your neighbor will be the one to take you to their headquarters. As for you Claudia you will be training with me and that training will consist of parkour movements, multiple fighting styles with and without weapons, stealth, and the human anatomy." I said before being interrupted by Claudia "Wait why do I have to learn the human anatomy?" "Well if I'm going to teach you how to kill you're going to need to know the placement of every organ, blood vessel, and nerve." Looking at her with a smirk I then add "Don't worry I'll make sure to cover up the private parts of the bodies, for your virgin mind." That caused Claudia to blush from embarrassment. "Anyway I would be teaching you how to hack computers but your file says you excel at that. Also I'll be teaching the both of you how to run a SDR (Surveillance Detection Route) and how to spot people ambushing or attacking you." I stop as I see Joshua was about to ask something. "Surveillance Detection Route, what does that mean and why teach us that?" "A SDR is used by anyone in that works as a spy, military, freelance assassin, and etcetera. An SDR is a route someone takes that deliberately forces out their follower. I'll be teaching you with the help of the assassin team out here in South Dakota. Now as for the way I can train you there are three ways you can do your training. One way is physically training you everything which can take months even years to do, another is you use a machine call the animus which decodes and reads your ancestor's memories while using the bleeding effect to train you, but the down side is you can lose your sanity-" "Lose our sanity. NO WAY am I going down that road AGAIN. NO, NO, NO!" Claudia said frantically shaking her head and crossing her arms. Joshua places his hand on Claudia's shoulder as he tries to console her. "Relax Claudia just relax I won't let that happen to you again. Ryo what do you mean by lose our sanity and the bleeding effect?" "Well before I tell you that let me tell you the third option. This option is that you use the animus using the program I created a year ago that lets you learn through the bleeding effect but with less side affects due to it creating new memories for you instead of using your ancestor's memories. Now first I'll explain the bleeding effect. The bleeding effect is where someone learns something without first hand experience through the animus but the down is where you lose your sanity, 'subjects' tend to have problems from the bleeding effect like having split personalities with their ancestor and having delusions of their ancestor's life." Joshua and Claudia look at me confused then ask "Then why did they ever use the machine if it caused insanity?" A sad smile crossed my face as I remembered my experience in Abstergo's care. "You're asking that question as if the people had a choice in the matter. For them it was either use the animus or die, and if you didn't comply you were drugged and forced to do it anyway. The templars don't care if you're in pain or if you die." "You said the third option uses the animus but with less side affects." Joshua said quickly wanting to know more. "Yes it's a program that instead of putting you in your ancestor's body and reliving their life, it lets you use your own body in a virtual world. It has many training courses that will create new memories using the bleeding effect to allow you to learn. It also allows you to feel the sensations of touch without causing physical injuries to your real body. I have been using this program for a year now without mental or physical problems, mainly due to the fact that it creates new memories of your life instead of using an ancestor's genetic memory." I sit there as they both think about the options. "Well we'll go with the third option if you can promise it won't harm us." Joshua said making sure I understood his decision. "Of course you will only train in the animus for an hour for a cautionary reason and will have physical training too. Your training starts tomorrow at 5:00 in the morning so get plenty of rest and eat a light breakfast." I said getting up to leave but before I could go Claudia complained. "5:00 I don't usually get up until 7 or 8:00." I continued on to the sun room to see Leena ignoring Claudia's complaint.

* * *

"Hey Leena could you show me my room and where the bathroom is at?" I asked her when getting closer to the table she was reading at. Leena closed her book and got up "Sure it's this way." She said before leading me to my destination. "This is your room Ryo all of your belongings are already inside and the bathroom is the first door to the right from the stairs, make yourself at home and if you need anything else please come and ask me." Leena said with a smile and a happy tone. "Thank you Leena and _Oyasuminasai _(goodnight)" I said smiling back at her and saying the last bit in Japanese. I went into my room and put my clothes away in the dresser after grabbing a pair of shorts and putting them on the bed. I took off my shirt and put it in the clothes hamper I look at the mirror across from the bed and look at myself seeing the many scars littering my torso but the scar from my left shoulder to right hip caught my attention and looking up a few centimeters I noticed the necklace that my pervious girlfriend gave me now with both parts of the heart grabbing the necklace to take it off and put in on the dresser. I take off my pants and put on the shorts after putting the pants in the hamper I grab a towel from my towel cabinet. I look back at the mirror one last time before I leave for the bathroom as the part of the song scars by papa roach played in my head.

_Tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

* * *

The bathroom – Ryo

Wrapping the towel around my waist I then went to the sink with a comb running it through my wet hair to make sure no tangles get in there. Grabbing my tooth brush I begin to brush and mid way through the door opens with Claudia behind it wear nothing but her underwear and a towel in her arm. We both stop what we were doing and look at one another. Claudia went wide eyed as she looked me over stopping at the towel. "Like what you see Claudia because I sure do." I said as I looked her up and down _"Damn that's a nice little body she has there and it looks like she would be quite flexible too."_ After I said that she began to try to cover up. I finished up "Well the bathroom is all yours and Claudia Oyasuminasai (goodnight)." I said before leaving.

* * *

The bathroom – Claudia

I stepped into the shower and began to wash my body. As I was washing my hair I started thinking about the interaction with Ryo just moments ago. _"Man I thought no one was in here, but no Ryo just had to be in here wearing only a towel. Man the guy looked like he was chiseled from stone, almost every muscle was defined in a muscular lean body. The scary thing I notice was all the scars that littered his body I thought he only had those two scars on his face from an old fight but to see that his whole torso was covered makes me wonder how many battles he has been in and that one long scar is the scariest how the hell did he get that one." _Finishing my shower I got out and wrapped the towel around me then went to brush my hair and teeth. And started to walk back to my room I notice a guitar being played in the room next to mine. _"That must be Ryo."_ I went into my room and got dressed for bed quickly, then I stepped back out into the hallway and opened Ryo's door slightly to hear him play.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices i made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these roses to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
_I never wanted anything so bad_  
_Here we are, for a brand new start_  
_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_  
_Just another moment in your eyes_  
_I'll see you in another life_  
_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_  
_Here we are for a brand new start_  
_Got to live with the choices I've made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_  
_Got to live with the choices I've made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

My eyes widen as I listened to him sing, my hand over my mouth as he started the next song.

_You can't quit until you try_  
_You can't live until you die_  
_You can't learn to tell the truth_  
_Until you learn to lie_

_You can't breathe until you choke_  
_You gotta laugh when you're the joke_  
_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_

_Just open your eyes_  
_Just open your eyes_  
_And see that life is beautiful._  
_Will you swear on your life,_  
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_I know some things that you don't_  
_I've done things that you won't_  
_There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home_

_I was waiting for my hearse_  
_What came next was so much worse_  
_It took a funeral to make me feel alive_

_Just open your eyes_  
_Just open your eyes_  
_And see that life is beautiful._  
_Will you swear on your life,_  
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Alive..._  
_Just open your eyes_  
_Just open your eyes_  
_And see that life is beautiful._  
_Will you swear on your life,_  
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Just open your eyes_  
_Just open your eyes_  
_And see that life is beautiful._  
_Will you swear on your life,_  
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Just open your eyes_  
_Just open your eyes_  
_And see that life is beautiful._  
_Will you swear on your life,_  
_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

I continued to sit outside his door for a few minutes and then I heard something that had made my heart break. "Rei, Christina I miss you both so much and wish you both were here right now. I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys, I wish it was my life that was taken instead of yours. I'm also sorry I couldn't put roses on your graves yesterday I probably won't be able to do that any more for awhile as there is someone else that needs me. Christina I'm sorry but I know I like her and I hope you'll forgive me, but it's time I moved on. And Rei I wish you had the life that was taken away from you 15 years ago I hope you both are living peaceful lives in heaven. Goodnight little sis. Goodnight my love. Rest in peace." I quickly go back to my room and get my bed for the night. _"What the hell happened to him, was Rei his little sister that had died. Christina must have been an old girlfriend that also died." _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sunroom – normal Pov

It was 4:45 and Ryo was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his two students. At 4:55 Joshua came in the room dressed for the day of training. Ryo put a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of Joshua. Ryo looks at his watch then says to Joshua "It is 5:10 now. Where is Claudia?" Joshua just shrugged his shoulders while suggesting she was still in bed. Ryo gets up and goes to her room.

Opening the door he notices a lump of a human forum still in the bed facing away from him. Sighing Ryo closes the door and walks back to the kitchen grabbing a bucket. He than goes to the freezer and dumps all the ice in the bucket and walks over to the sink filling it up just an inch from the rim. Joshua starts to laugh as realize what Ryo was going to do. "This I have to see." He proclaimed as he followed Ryo back to Claudia's room.

They both walked into her room and see that she was still asleep. Ryo walks to the end of her bed and just dumped the bucket of ice water all over her body soaking her completely. Claudia jolts up in bed screaming at the top of her lungs "JESUS CHRIST, S-S-O C-CO-L-LD" while shivering madly holding her arms across her chest. Joshua was on the floor laughing his ass off while Ryo was lightly laughing at her before saying "I told you training starts at 5 it is now 5:20." By now everyone in the house was up and at Claudia's door wondering what had happened. "Y-you f-fu-cki-ing B-ba-s-tard" Claudia said through her chattering teeth. Pete had started laughing as he realized what happened. "You should have gotten up before 5 like your brother Claudia." Ryo said as he headed for the door, stopping he turns his head towards her before saying "Oh by the way this is one of three punishments for sleeping in. Now get dressed, get downstairs, and eat your breakfast its cold now." Claudia stared daggers at him as he left the room and then glared at Joshua and Pete shutting them up in seconds.

* * *

Outside – normal Pov

Ryo, Joshua, and Claudia walked outside for the training. Ryo steps in front of the two begin to explain the exercise for the day. "First were going to do a warm up of 10 laps around the perimeter I had set up earlier. You see those orange cones." He said waiting for their heads to nod before continuing. "Those cones are the boundary for the track you are to run on the outside of them if you step on the inside of the boundary you will gain two more laps. Now as for your next punishment Claudia." He said as Claudia began to sigh. "Before I give you your punishment I want you both to know that I believe in teamwork meaning when one of you screws up you both get the punishments." Joshua started to complain. "What I was up and ready before 5. Why do I have to be punished?" "Yes I know that and I appreciate that but like I said I believe in teamwork." Ryo said before walking over to the table on the porch. Grabbing the equipment he than walked back to them dropping the things down in front of them. "These are for you punishment, they are weighted equipments five parts in total the torso that weighs 20 lbs. and can be increased to 50 lbs. and the two arm and leg weights that weighs 4 lbs. each. You both are to run all 10 laps in these and to do all of the exercises in them. You will not take them off until I say so otherwise." Claudia and Joshua started grumbling as they put on the weights. "How are we supposed to run wear these." Claudia complained after feeling all of 36 lbs. of extra weight. "Well you lift one of your legs and put it in front of you and then you do the same with the other leg while doing this at a faster pace. That is how you run." Ryo said with a smirk before running off to the starting line. It took Joshua and Claudia about a minute to get there. "Ready, Set, GO!" Ryo said running at full speed. He over lapped them four times before they were done with their second lap. Ryo stopped running and started to jog behind them. "How can he just over lap us four times on a full sprint." They both said. "Well because I is was in the same boat you two are in right now. But in my case I was the one to sleep in not her and I had double the weight she had on." Ryo said as they turned to see him behind them reading a book. "You're read a book right now!" they both exclaimed.

When they finished their sixth lap Ryo called out to them. "Alright that's enough running, there are four one gallon water jogs on the table over there." He said pointing to the jogs. "Go drink some water or dump it over yourself if you want." After he said that the two rushed over to the table and just took the caps off the jogs, raising them over their heads, and soaking themselves to the bone while drinking the other jogs afterward. A few minutes later Ryo comes over to them telling them of their next exercise. "Alright now to do the basic push up, sit up, squats, and leg raises." They look up to him before saying "We're tired and sore. We can do any more." Ryo looks to both Claudia and Joshua before answering back "Yes you can, again I was in the same boat your in right now I was tired and sore too. I was only seven when I did this kind of stuff. Just be glade I'm not going to throw you into the forest for two months to feed for yourselves. Now I want you to do three sets of 5 for each exercise." Claudia and Joshua grumbled again as they started doing their sets.

"Alright you guys can stop now and take off the weights." Ryo told them as they finished their sets. When they hear that they just started ripping the weights off of themselves. "Thank God I'm so sore and tired, and eww sweaty." Claudia said before looking at Ryo and saying "Are you trying to kill us!" Ryo looks both of them over "why don't you guys go soak in the ice tubs Leena put together for you guys. And then we will do a session in the animus systems."

* * *

Thanks for reading please Review.


End file.
